Episode 8364 (10th January 2019)
Plot Belle receives a call from Rebecca informing her Lachlan has been sentenced to life. Everyone in the pub is delighted, unaware of what's unfolding outside. An injured Vanessa crawls away from the flames and phones Charity. Inside the pub, the smoke alarm begins going off so everyone evacuates. Charity finds Vanessa but all Vanessa can think about is Johnny so Charity heads off in search of the youngster whilst Paddy and Chas tend to her girlfriend. Marlon and Sam try to put the fire out as an explosion blows out one of the windows. Diane expects Bernice to pull her weight at the B&B in exchange for a reduced room rate when they move in following their eviction although Bernice can't believe her mum expects her to pay at all. Diane tells Bernice if she doesn't like it, she can find somewhere else to live. Graham calls by Mulberry Cottage to speak with Laurel. Graham admits he thought he was in control, but he realises needs help. The firefighters arrive at the pub and begin putting out the flames. Belle doesn't believe this is a coincidence and is certain Lachlan was behind this. Donny speeds down country roads unaware Johnny in the back of the car. He's only alerted to Johnny's presence when the youngster says "mummy". At the farm, Cain continues to drown his sorrows. Moira grabs the can of beer for his hand and tells him this ends now. Donny decides to leave Johnny at the roadside. At that moment, Charity spots Vanessa's car and Donny and Johnny standing next to it. She parks in front of Vanessa's car blocking it in, then puts Johnny in the back of her car before picking up a metal pole from the ground and confronting Donny. Donny blames the Dingles for Lachlan rotting in prison although Charity reminds Donny his son is in prison because he's a murder. When Donny comments Vanessa got in the way, Charity swings the pole at him. A struggle ensues and Donny manages to get hold of the pole. Donny stands over Charity with the pole in hand. He again tells Charity that his son's in prison due to her family although Charity hits back that Lachlan's in prison because he's a monster. Donny is distracted by sirens wailing in the distance which allows Charity to regain possession of the pole. Charity kicks Donny between the legs then whacks him with the pole, telling him this is for Vanessa. In ambulance, Tracy panics when Vanessa takes a turn for the worse. The Paramedic warns Tracy that Vanessa may have internal bleeding. At Mulberry Cottage, Graham and Laurel discuss being alcoholics. Graham asks Laurel not to say anything to Megan. Laurel tells Graham he needs to be honest with Megan. Graham fears things will blow up in his face but Laurel urges him to trust Megan. Bernice moans to Liam about Diane wanting her to pay for a room at the B&B. Liam has an idea. Graham returns to Home Farm and apologises to Megan then admits he hasn't been entirely honest with her. When Paddy comments you don't know what's around the corner, Chas tells him there's something he needs to know. Moira tells Cain that Richard is returning to the garage tomorrow so suggests he plays matchmaker as Debbie needs a distraction. Bernice finds Diane in the café and informs her mother she's moving into Liam's room at the B&B and Gabby will be moving into Leanna's. Paddy reads Barbara's letter but insists the past is best left in the past. Chas doesn't think Paddy realises the implications the letter could have. Graham admits to Megan that he was drinking whilst he was looking after Amba. He vows his drinking stops here and now. Charity rushes to the hospital with Johnny. She's devastated to learn Vanessa took a turn for the worst whilst in the ambulance and has been rushed into surgery. Charity begs Tracy to tell her Vanessa will be alright but Tracy can't. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest cast *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Paramedic - Emma Eckton Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, bar and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Unknown country roads *Main Street *Ambulance *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Living room and entrance way *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and waiting area Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes